


Is it really wrong if he loves you back?

by orphan_account



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Bill doesn’t give two fucks that he’s in love with his little brother, Brother/Brother Incest, Consensual Underage Sex, Extremely Underage, Groping, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Protective Bill Denbrough, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bill is in love with his little brother, he knows he shouldn’t be. But he can’t help himself around him once they’re alone.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Georgie Denbrough
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

This is a work in progress! Kinda more busy with Stan the Pedo, but this is another warning chapter.

There is incest involved in this book, so is underage sex and a lot more. Don’t read if these trigger you easily or if you don’t like that fictional characters are getting lewded.

Friendly reminder, lewd the characters, not the actors. Especially if the actor is underage!


	2. Midnight Touching (LEWD)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bills up late at night, unable to sleep. So he goes to Georgies room, but ends up doing something else other than just cuddle with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is currently unfinished! But it’ll get finished tonigh :) so stay tuned!
> 
> And even though this story is highly centered around lewd/taboo themes, I still want to include some occasional wholesomeness in some chapters unlike the Stan the Pedo story. So the chapters will sometimes have a (LEWD) or (NON-LEWD) in the chapter titles :)

Bill couldn’t sleep, he’s tried many times. Even the stupid techniques that usually helped him. Counting sheep, listening to the sounds of the rain on his window. But it wasn’t working. 

But, not only couldn’t he sleep. The teen couldn’t get something off of his mind. Well, it was a someone. Not a something. It was his little brother, Georgie. 

Why couldn’t he get him off of his mind? 

It was because Bill was having a little bit of a crisis. He was in love with him, but he shouldn’t be. Georgie was not only a minor, not even legal yet despite his beautiful and curvy body, but he was related to him. He couldn’t be in love with him at all. 

Each time he saw the boy wearing one of Eddies old pairs of shorts hat didn’t fit him..he’d go crazy over it. Bill would never be able to keep his eyes off of his thighs..oh, how he just wanted to touch him in a way that could make him whimper. 

But it was wrong, he constantly had to tell himself that.

Bill sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. Trying to think of something to else other than Georgie and..his body. 

God, he can’t sleep. Not without him. The teen got up, checking the clock on his wall. 1:00 AM. Great..he definitely can’t go back to sleep now.

At least he can cuddle with Georgie. 

Bill slowly made his way to Georgies room, making sure to not wake him or his parents up. Slow steps causing occasional creaks into the wooden floor.

He carefully twisted the knob, then went inside. Looking at the small, sleeping figure. Bills heart melted a little, smiling as he saw that Georgie was wearing one of his shirts he stolen from his closet. 

Bill always likes it when he wore his shirts..especially his red flannel. 

The teen got into bed with him, not minding that the bed was a little too small for him. He noticed that Georgie was facing the wall. So his back was against him. Bill put his hands on his sides and pulling him close, loving the warmth that radiated off of him. 

He lightly pressed his nose into the sleeping boys hair, giving it a sniff. Bill could smell something sweet..was it strawberries? 

The teen smiled softly, humming as he gently rubbed Georgies soft tummy. Gosh, he loved him way too much and he couldn’t help himself around him or his body at all. 

It took Bill a couple of seconds to realize he had gotten hard just from the feeling of Georgies soft skin against his hand. He bit his bottom lip, imagining what it would feel like to fuck his little body. Seeing his stomach get a slight bulge just from his hung cock being so deep inside of him. 

Bill was oddly hung for his age, being only thirteen, he hit puberty pretty early. So his dick was almost like a horses, had a good amount of thickness to it too. 

He moved both hands to the boys hips, getting a feel of his perfect curves. Bill then started to slowly tug off Georgies pajama pants, then got his own cock out. He wasn’t gonna fuck him yet, the teen had something else in mind. 

Bill has been noticing the changes in Georgies ass, it’s been getting bigger. More..plump. It was so much better looking than the ones he’s seen in porno mags. As horny as he was, he was also nervous. What if Georgie woke up at some point? Or what if his parents walked in on him? Bill sighed again, calming down and lightly nuzzling his face back into Georgies hair. Smiling as he inhaled that sweet scent. He then put his cock in between the boys thicc asscheeks. The teen wasn’t gonna fuck him, even though he really wanted to. He had to wait at least a little longer. Bill has seen someone do this, he couldn’t remember the term for it though..was it..hot-dogging? Eh, it didn’t matter at this point. He slowly started to grind his hips, biting his lip when eh felt the warm and smooth rear of his little brother provide him some pleasure. Gosh, his hole was a irresistible light pink color. Bill just wanted to shove his tongue into Georgie, didn’t matter if he would get the chance to make out with him or eat that perfect ass in him. He just wanted to taste him so badly.. He kept groping and squeezing the boys ass. Loving at how perfectly fat it was. The teen panted, his grinding eventually turned into slow thrusting. “F-Fuck..” Bill mumbled, a lustful smile was on his face. He was lost in his own pleasure to even notice that Georgie was beginning to wake up. Georgie whined quietly as he was woken up by someting touching him, he still felt somewhat sleepy, since it was still so late at night, well, now morning technically. “Bill? What’re you doing?” He asked in a sleepy mumble, turning around to nuzzle against Bill. Not noticing that he had his cock out and was attempting to get off by hot-dogging him. Bills face was red, since Georgie was barely acknowledging that his older brothers cock was out. However, before the teen could even stutter a word out. The boy looked down, then giggled. “Ooh~ your thingys really big~!”


End file.
